Luckyyy
| alliances = The Herd | place = 6/15 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 30 | season2 = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 7/20 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 36 | season3 = Survivor ORG 16: Palawan | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 13/24 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 12 | days3 = 27 | season4 = Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands | tribes4 = | alliances4 = | place4 = 7/24 | challenges4 = 6 | votesagainst4 = 5 | days4 = 42 |}} Luckyyy aka Lucky was a contestant from Survivor ORG 1: Russia, Survivor ORG 5: Norway, Survivor ORG 16: Palawan, and Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands. Lucky is known for playing a very strategic game, and for having "trust issues" on Russia. He returned for Norway and ended up getting screwed over after putting too much trust in his fellow castaways. Lucky is remembered for taking the game very seriously, which is why he was a very bitter juror on both seasons he played. Trying to fix his mistakes from the past, Lucky returned to the sixteenth season on the ORG, Palawan, where he was immediately targeted at the first tribal council. However, he was able to survive until the merge, but he was on the wrong side of the numbers, and became an early jury member. Lucky played for a fourth time in Yasawa Islands where he placed 7th. Profile Yasawa Islands Tribe Designation: Nanuya (Redemption) Hometown: LA Current Residence: The United States of America Personal Claim To Fame: ''' Playing on the first season, Survivor: Russia, returning for Survivor: Norway and Survivor: Palawan '''Inspiration In Life: Honest people Pet Peeves: ' People that take the game way too personally '''Previous Finishes: ' 6th in Russia, 7th in Norway, 13th in Palawan 'Favorite Past Moment: ' Idoling Reid out in Norway, also being able to protect myself in Palawan for as long as I did 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''Nuno, first winner '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' Marcus/Tommy, first sockz '''Why Did You Come Back?: With the opportunity to return, who wouldn't want to come back? I'm a changed person, and am excited to see how that helps me in the game. Palawan Tribe Designation: Malakas (All-Stars) Hometown: LA Current Residence: The United States of America Personal Claim To Fame: ''' Chatsurvivors, Survivor: Russia, and Survivor: Norway '''Inspiration In Life: Genuine people Pet Peeves: ' Haters '''Previous Finishes: ' 6th in Russia, 7th in Norway 'Favorite Past Moment: ' Idoling Reid out in Norway 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''Purry, QUEEN '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' Marcus/Tommy, sockz '''Why Did You Come Back?: This is the last chance I have to win the title of Sole Survivor! Norway Tribe Designation: Narvik Hometown: Luckyville Current Residence: The United States of America Personal Claim To Fame: ''' Chatsurvivors, Survivor: Russia, and hosting the Koror ORG After Show '''Inspiration In Life: Good people in this world Pet Peeves: ' Fake idols, liars, and people pretty much like Edgar '''Previous Finishes: ' 6th in Russia 'Favorite Past Moment: ' Winning the first individual immunity of the entire series 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): ' Emma, Survivor: Mali 'Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' Marcus/Tommy, Survivor: Russia '''Why Did You Come Back?: Cause I had nothing else better to do... Russia Name (Age): Lucky (18) Tribe Designation: Sahka Current Residence: United States of America Personal Claim Of Fame: Becoming a Chat Survivor Hall of Famer. Inspiration In Life: Anyone who has won the game of Survivor. Hobbies: Making friends, playing in Survivor games, watching Survivor. Pet Peeves: Anyone who gives you a fake idol clue... *coughs* Edgar *coughs*. 3 Words To Describe You: Sneaky, Brilliant, Self-Player. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: I'm so good that I don't need anything... Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I'm a mix of a Sandra and a Russell. I try to play by myself but I will lie if it is to my advantage. Reason for being on Survivor: Because I want to. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Me? Sole Survivor? Maybe if I'm "lucky" (Get it?) I'll be a juror? Survivor: Russia Voting History Survivor: Norway Voting History Survivor: Palawan Voting History Survivor: Yasawa Islands Voting History Post-Survivor *Lucky was the host of the Koror ORG After Show. *Lucky became a co-host of Survivor ORG 4: Batangas. Trivia *Lucky won the first individual immunity challenge of the series. *Lucky was the first person to be voted off after winning individual immunity. *Lucky was the highest placing returnee from Russia in Norway, placing 7th. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Sahka Tribe Category:Norway Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Narvik Tribe Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Russia Contestants Category:Emam Tribe Category:Idol Handlers Category:13th Place Category:7th Place Category:Sochi Tribe Category:Norway Jury Members Category:Russia Jury Members Category:Yasawa Islands Contestants Category:Palawan Contestants Category:Malakas Tribe Category:Koror Tribe Category:Palawan Jury Members Category:Yasawa Islands Jury Members Category:Nanuya Tribe Category:Baba Shook Tribe